


Cas Comes Out

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Mary are friends, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Gay Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mary Lives, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Cas considers Mary his friend and won't lie when it comes to his sexual preference when it comes up in conversation. It slips out easily later when he talks to Dean and he learns something about his best friend as well.





	

It was a rare moment of downtime. Cas sipped the beer Dean had offered him and just enjoyed the quiet comfort of watching a movie and absently munching popcorn. He scowled at the distraction of his vibrating phone. He poised his thumb to slide ‘ignore’ but he recognized the number as one of Dean’s.

 

“Hello?” he answered. Perhaps the phone was left behind with someone in need of assistance.

 

_ “Castiel? This is Mary. Mary Winchester. Your number was programmed into this telephone. I’m sorry. This was a mistake.” _

 

“Mary, no. I’m glad you called. How can I help you?” Dean stiffened and sat up next to him on the couch. He bristled up at the thought of his mother in trouble.

 

_ “I just...I need a friend. Someone who understands my situation.”  _ She paused. “ _ Can you meet me? I’m more comfortable speaking in person than on this plastic contraption.” _

 

“Text me the address.” He hung up and it vibrated again a moment later. He took a deep breath before turning to explain it to Dean. “Mary wishes to meet with me. She is in no danger. She says I understand her situation. I won’t go if that makes you uncomfortable.”

 

Dean put a hand on Cas’ shoulder and patted. “No, you go. Maybe if Mom has a friend back home…”

 

“I understand.” 

 

***

 

The restaurant reminded Cas of the many he’d been to with the Winchesters. It was a quaint diner. Mary sat in a corner, back to the wall. She was so much like Dean. All this time he thought it was nurture, and he used that term loosely, rather than nature that made Dean the man he was today. He was Mary’s son through and through.

 

She greeted him with a warm but nervous smile. He slid into the booth across from her and simply ordered coffee when the waitress sidled up to them. Mary folded her hands in front of her on the table. 

 

“Thank you for coming, Castiel. Does...does Dean know you’re here?”

 

“Of course. He seems to agree that you could use a friend.”

 

“I’m not sure what I need. Everyone I knew...I should never have expected any of them to be alive. It’s difficult to make connections with people so far removed from my generation. I look like something called a ‘millennial’ when I’m a baby boomer. My children are older than me and ‘generation X’? How do you do this? How did you do it?”

 

Cas held his cup without drinking from it. From the outside it would appear that they were on an awkward first date, meeting through a mutual acquaintance. The smiles were weak but not forced. The eye contact was brief. 

 

“Dean. And Sam. Sam always had more patience with me when I was learning but Dean...I don’t think for a moment he was intimidated by my being an angel. Hell, he tried to kill me when we first met. No hesitation.”

 

Mary’s eyes widened. “He what?”

 

“Plunged a knife into my chest. He’s...oddly protective of me. When I first lost my grace he called me a ‘baby in a trenchcoat’. Over the course of our friendship he’s taught me so much about humanity, about myself. I am a hybrid of sorts. I feel...I have feelings and set my own course rather than blindly obey. I don’t fit anywhere but with the Winchesters. My family.”

 

“It sounds so strange to hear you say that. I should feel like they’re my family. I know they’re my family. I just don’t fit there either.”

 

“You will. You didn’t give it enough time.”  Cas considered his next words carefully. “This is hurting them. But they are willing to sacrifice their own happiness for your well being. They will give you the time and the space you ask for.” He looked up into her eyes. “They would also be willing to make it work with you at home.”

 

Mary reached a hand across the table and placed it on Cas’. “You’re a good man, Castiel. Handsome, kind, loyal...you’d make a girl real happy.”

 

“I don’t see that happening, Mary.” Cas felt heat rise in his collar and he shifted uncomfortably. Dean told him that humans lie to get what they want. He had no qualms misrepresenting himself to save innocent victims. Mary was his friend. He would not lie to her.

 

“You told me before you intend to stay earthbound. You could meet someone, settle down.”

 

“I could, but I would prefer my potential mate to be...to be a man.” He withdrew his hand from Mary’s. “I’m gay.”

 

She looked stunned. Her lips pursed and she avoided his gaze. Her brow furrowed in confusion. “Oh.  _ Oh. _ I didn’t think of that. Sometimes I forget that the guy who makes the rules is your father. Apparently every zealot I’ve ever encountered is in for a big surprise someday.”

 

Cas smiled in relief. She was the first person he’d had the nerve to say the words to. He’d tried so many times to tell Dean. Or Sam even. He figured if he was going to ‘come out’ as they say it would be Sam first. He considered him a brother. He’d be the most understanding. It’s not like Dean wouldn’t, he would just most likely blurt out his feelings for the man after the initial confession.

 

“I suppose they are.”

 

Mary let a genuine smile spread across her face. For a moment she looked more like a mother than a hunter. He could feel her warmth and saw her shoulders relax. She ordered some pie and a refill for her coffee. Cas wound up spending another hour chatting with her about their respective hunts and other little questions she had that she had been too embarrassed to ask anyone else. They even took a selfie for Mary to save on her phone.

 

They parted ways with a hug and the intention to meet again. 

 

***

 

Dean was waiting up for him when he got back to the bunker. He tried to play it off like he just happened to be caught up in something on Netflix but Cas knew him better than that. He hung his trenchcoat on the hook with his suit jacket and took off his tie. He unbuttoned his sleeves to roll up and plucked the first two buttons of his shirt open. He sat down on the sofa in his usual spot next to Dean.

 

“She’s fine. I strongly suggested she come home and work through everything with us as a family.”

 

Dean’s mouth opened and shut. He didn't even have to ask. Cas always did that, anticipate his questions.

 

“I believe she and I will become very close friends.” Cas snatched up an unopened beer and helped himself. 

 

“Dude, were you hitting on my mom? Was that a date?” 

 

“Dean, I’m gay. I have no interest in dating your mother or any other woman.” He shut his eyes and leaned back into the sofa. The words came out before he thought about them. “Fuck.”

 

Dean froze. A million thoughts and questions swirled through his brain like a cyclone. “I was just teasing about the date thing.” He said softly. 

 

“This isn't how I wanted to tell you. I apologize.”

 

“Cas, no. You don't apologize for coming out. Just, you slept with that reaper chick and you kissed Meg. You had a wife and there was your boss…”

 

“Meg was a curiosity. I felt her attraction towards me. Daphne, it was a sexless marriage. Nora asked me the next day if you were my boyfriend so she had already assumed I was gay. April...we will discuss that another time.”

 

“How long have you known? Were you ever gonna tell me?” Dean turned himself to face Cas and had a hand on his knee.

 

“I can't tell you when I knew for sure. It was like putting together a puzzle and finally seeing the picture. And of course I planned on telling you. And Sam. I would have preferred to tell you differently. Not so casually.”

 

Dean leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. “I’m just glad you did.” He held on a little longer but kept one arm around Cas’ shoulder.

 

“So, I have Sam to tell and I am officially ‘out’.” Cas made the air quotes and Dean laughed at him. 

 

Speaking of…”Out?” Sam echoed. “Holy shit, Dean. You told him?”

 

Dean stood up and jumped over the back of the couch so he could punch his little brother hard in the bicep. “Dick!”

 

Cas turned around. “Dean? What is Sam talking about?”

 

Dean was glaring at Sam and bristled up. “Tell him your news first,” he gestured.

 

“Oh. Sam, I’m gay.” 

 

“Cool.”

 

“ _ Cool,  _ Sammy?” Dean crossed his arms in a huff.

 

Sam swung a long leg over the back of the couch and flopped down hard enough to jostle Cas. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told Dean twenty years ago. You're my brother. I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Thank you for trusting me to come out to me. I promise I won't tell dad.” He turned around to Dean. “Better?”

 

Dean grunted at him. “Move, Sasquatch.” He tapped his sore shoulder to make him get away from Cas. He walked around to sit in the coffee table in front of the angel. “What I was like, five minutes from telling you, before that bitch opened his stupid mouth, was that I remember how hard it was for me to tell him. I chickened out a hundred times before I finally sat him down and told him I was pretty sure I'm bisexual. I was shaking, crying, thought I was going to puke.”

 

“Would you have told me had I not spoken up first?” It was Cas’ turn to be slightly stunned and speak in a tiny voice.

 

“Until then I didn't think sexuality even mattered to you. You once said you were indifferent toward it.”

 

Cas slowly nodded his head. He remembered saying that when he smote a homophobic preacher. He'd been on a major ego trip, proclaiming himself the new god. He understood how Dean could assume that it was of no import to him. 

 

“It matters to me now, Dean. When I fell, I had to find out just who I was if I wasn't the obedient soldier. If I am to never feel expendable again I must recognize each facet of myself and celebrate what makes me unique.”

 

Sam and Dean exchanged weighted looks. They’d both dealt with depression, hopelessness, worthlessness. They’d both been down to the point Cas was when he said yes to Lucifer and they would never fault him for that. In a way it made him even more of a Winchester. 

 

“You are unique. There's nobody else upstairs, downstairs, or in between like you. You’re one of a kind. Special.” Dean had his hands planted on Cas’ knees. 

 

Sam slapped the back of the couch and announced he would raid the fridge for a snack then hit the hay. It was close to two in the morning. He was going to give Dean and Cas some space to talk through some stuff if they needed to.

 

He’d watched his brother fall for the angel hard over the years but never give into it and make a move. Maybe knowing Cas was capable of returning those feelings would give him the balls to speak up.

 

Dean assumed his earlier position beside Cas. They sat in silence in front of the muted television for a few moments before Dean spoke up.

 

“So what did you say when Nora asked if I was your boyfriend?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Well first she said you were hot so I was maybe a bit jealous and told her you were my ex and just wanted to ‘hook up’ on your way through town.”

 

Surprisingly Dean laughed. “Wow! I can just imagine the look on her face. She went out with that douche over you and you burned her. I’m kind of proud.”

 

“You aren't upset I implied a sexual relationship between us?”

 

“Did you tell her I was good?”

 

“ _ Dean.” _

 

He sighed. “No. I’m not. It's flattering.” He grinned at the angel and then let it fade to his serious face. “It’s not an idea I'm opposed to or anything.” Dean searched Cas’ face to see if he caught the subtlety.

 

“Are you...do you...am I attractive to you, Dean?” He sounded so surprised at that notion.

 

“Cas, you gotta know how hot you are. Of course you're attractive. I mean, I may flirt with you now and then but I'm not gonna throw myself at somebody who’s not interested.”

 

Cas ducked his head. “I’m not  _ not _ interested. I find you quite attractive.”

 

“So let me get this straight, so to speak. This incredibly hot guy who also happens to be my best friend, is into dudes and thinks I'm hot too?”

 

“That is remarkably the least complicated thing you've said to me.”

 

“And you are being as cryptic as usual there, buddy.”

 

Cas huffed in frustration. He pounced onto Dean, knocking him back on the arm of the sofa. “I want you,” he growled. “Is that clear enough?”

 

“Oh fuck yes.” Dean slipped on hand behind Cas’ neck and pulled him down for a rough kiss. 

 

Lips crushed together, knocking teeth before tongues battled for dominance. Dean had fantasized about being the one to take the lead but Cas being in control was a huge turn on. He didn't know how far Cas wanted to go but he was willing to go with him.

 

They scooted down to be more comfortable. Dean managed to get Cas out of his white button down and he surrendered both his layers to get bare chest to chest. He was grinding up on Cas’ thick thigh wedged between his legs. Cas was hard and pressed into him as well. He could probably get off on just the dry humping and making out.

 

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ already wild hair and gripped a handful. He pulled back and sucked hard on Cas’ neck. The angel moaned and dropped his head to Dean's shoulder. “Fuck, Dean.”

“If that's what you're in the mood for,” Dean joked. He slid a hand down the back of Cas’ pants and squeezed his ass through his boxers. 

 

Cas pulled away and sat up. “I’ve never...I don’t know exactly what to do.”

 

“It’s okay. We don't have to do that. But I can show you something else that will leave use both satisfied. Do you trust me?”

 

Cas nodded. He was nervous but curious. He let Dean undo his belt and unzip his trousers. He deftly did the same for Dean. A warm hand slid past the waistband of his boxers and closed into a loose fist around him. He was gently tugged a few times as Dean freed himself with his other hand. Dean stopped and spit into his palm before pulling Cas down close. 

 

Dean wrapped his hand around both of them and made long strokes. He rocked his hips causing more friction between them and soon Cas was matching his movements. “Kiss me,” Dean whispered. He opened his mouth for Cas and sucked on his tongue. Both men were moaning and Cas knew he was getting close.

 

He humped a little faster, loving the feel of Dean's excitement sliding with his. He wanted to surrender and break with Dean's touch. His head was swimming knowing he was kissing and having sex with Dean Winchester, the man in all of his fantasies. He tipped over the edge when Dean's thumb teased his slit and his whole body shuddered with his release. He watched Dean's eyes roll back in his head and there was more hot semen sticking to their bellies.

 

“Don’t suppose you could mojo us out of this mess, huh?” Dean panted. Cas snapped his fingers and they were clean and redressed. He slumped his exhausted body fully onto Dean.

 

“I enjoyed that very much, Dean.”

 

“Good. ‘Cause that was my next question.”

 

Cas slid down Dean's torso a bit so he could rest his head on Dean's shoulder. He tucked one arm into himself and wrapped the other around Dean's waist. He could fall asleep just like that. “Dean?”

 

“Yeah?” Dean wrapped his arms around his angel and stroked his hair. 

 

“I don’t want to be a one night stand or friends with benefits.”

 

Dean felt a lump in his throat. He realized that's how Cas perceived him. He was a player. Mr. No Strings. And he’d done nothing to dispel that notion. “Then we won't be. Those other people? Just looking for somebody to scratch the itch. I told you. You’re special.” He placed a tender kiss on Cas’ forehead. “This right here? This is what I've wanted for a long time.”

 

Dean snuggled him closer still. “You know the hunters I told you about? Jesse and Cesar? They got me thinking about what I want.”

 

“And?” Cas prodded. 

 

“And I want  _ that. _ I want somebody to be my partner in everything. You're my best friend and I trust you with my life. I wanna trust you with my heart, too.”

 

Cas swallowed hard against the emotion rising in his throat. “I’m in love with you, Dean.” It was done. His confession. What he’d feared escaping his lips for so long was hanging in the air between them. 

 

Dean reached over Cas and pulled the blanket down over them. “I’ve only ever said this to my mom and to Sammy. It's hard for me.” His heart pounded hard in his chest. “I love you too.” He barely whispered. He instantly felt he was tempting fate.

 

Cas stroked Dean's face. He tilted his head to seek another kiss. They exchanged lazy pecks until Dean dozed off. Cas closed his eyes and rested as well. Sam couldn't help but smile when he found them tucked in together like that in the morning.

 

***

 

Cas agreed to meet Mary at the same diner as before. He looked like he could be one of her sons. His navy suit was replaced by flannel, a Henley, and dark denim. He carried himself differently. 

 

“Hello, Castiel.” Mary’s greeting was warm and sincere. She was delighted to see her friend.

 

“Mary. You're looking well. How have you been?” He patted her hand with his own.

 

“I’ve been well. I'm learning so much. How are you? You look...radiant. Have you found yourself a fella?”

 

Cas blushed a little and ducked his head. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It had been a few weeks since his revelation. “I have a boyfriend.”

 

Mary’s eyes sparkled. “That’s wonderful, Castiel. I’m happy for you.”

 

“He’s actually waiting for me in the car. Should I call him in?”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Cas pulled out his phone and sent a quick message. A moment later the bell over the door jangled and Mary tensed up. This wasn't what she’d expected.

 

Cas stood up to hug him and exchange a chaste kiss. Dean slid his hand down and wove his fingers seamlessly with Cas’. They sat close together in the booth across from a stunned Mary Winchester.

 

“Hey, Mom. So um...me and Cas are shacked up. Pretty happy about that.”

 

“Dean. I don't know what to say. Wow.”

 

Dean’s smile faded a little. He’d hoped for a better response from his mother after Cas told her how easily she’d accepted him.

 

Tears welled up in Mary’s eyes as she watched a silent conversation between Dean and the angel. She missed that with her own husband.

 

“Oh honey, I'm sorry. You two just remind me of...well, me and John. It's a little overwhelming. I mean I'm happy and a little sad that...that I know I'm alone.”

 

“But you aren't. You have a family. You have us and Sam.” Cas reached out to her. Dean did as well and they each took a hand.

 

“Come home, Mom. I don't know shit about being married and…”

 

“And I’ve never had a mother. I barely had a father.” Cas finished. “We need you.”

 

Mary pulled a hand away to wipe her eyes. “My boys.” She sniffled. “Okay.”

 

After some pie and coffee she followed them out to Cas’ car and threw her bag in the back. They headed home.


End file.
